1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a reproducing apparatus that can reproduce content such as a moving picture and a still picture and a recording and reproducing apparatus that can also record content. The present invention also relates to a display method and a program of such an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kind of content such as a moving picture recorded in a hard disk drive (HDD) and a digital versatile disc (DVD) is made up of a plurality of structural units such as chapters. This content can be reproduced for one structural unit at a time. For example, a moving picture made up of a plurality of chapters can be searched for a desired scene on the chapter basis.
With respect to the chapter basis content reproducing technology, a video content reproducing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. 2005-33308 (paragraph 0006, FIG. 3). In this apparatus, a menu window and a preview window are provided. The menu window displays a chapter menu indicating reduced pictures each of which is a picture at the start position of each chapter. The user can select a chapter with the chapter menu on the menu window. Video content is reproduced from the beginning of the selected chapter on the preview window. A reproducing process is repeated on the preview window until the user inputs a preview stop command. When the user inputs the preview stop command, the apparatus closes the preview window and the menu window. Thereafter, the apparatus sets up a main window and reproduces the content after the stop position of the chapter on the main window. As a result, while checking the picture of each chapter of the content, the user can easily search for his or her favorite chapter.